Protheans
The Protheans were an advanced species, who built a galactic empire using the mass relay network. Physiology Protheans had two pairs of eyes, each with dual pupils. Their eyes gave them a limited ability to see cloaked objects and beings. They had three pairs of nostrils. A layered carapace covered their heads, surrounded by pale skin that could be a variety of colors -- blue-gray or brown, with yellow spots. Protheans had three fingers on their hands, and two toes splayed apart. Protheans had red blood. Protheans have a unique ability to transfer ideas and memories by touch. This allowed Protheans to learn complex skills quickly -- including foreign languages. This developed early in Prothean evolution, as they were becoming apex hunters. This allowed them to be extremely aware of their surroundings. Protheans had a unique quad-strand form of DNA and were resistant to low levels of radiation. History The beginnings of the Prothean species, including their homeworld, have been lost. The oldest evidence of the Protheans is a communication device discovered on Fehl Prime, which was dated back to 68,000 BCE. After developing spaceflight, the Protheans discovered inusannon ruins. Studying these ruins led the Protheans to develop their own mass effect drives. Using this technology, they uncovered the secrets of the Citadel and the mass relay network. They built a galactic empire, with the Citadel as its capital. The Protheans eventually encountered a synthetic lifeform that opposed them. In order to combat this threat, the Protheans conquered non-artificial, biological sapient species across the galaxy and unified them against this foe. The ensuing war was called the "Metacon War", which the Protheans won. As the Protheans conquered the galaxy, they also observed developing sapient species including the asari and humans. Approximately 48,000 BCE, the Reapers returned to the galaxy. The Protheans attempted to fight them. The Prothean forces were quickly scattered as the ruling body of the Prothean empire fell. Nevertheless, the Protheans fought back for centuries. During that time, numerous other species fell -- making the Reapers even more powerful. As the Protheans learned more about the Reapers, they developed the Crucible -- a weapon to use against their enemy. However, indoctrinated Protheans sabotaged the effort. The Protheans were believed to be eradicated. However, one single world had been overlooked and a team of Prothean researchers survived in cryostasis, awakening after the Reapers had left in order to seek ways to stop them when they returned. They did, eventually, concoct a way to interfere with the signal that alerted the Reapers it was time to enter the Milky Way. Elsewhere, on Eden Prime, Prothean soldiers slept in cryostasis -- though eventually the only one of them left would be their commander Javik. Meanwhile, the Reapers had failed to use the unique DNA of the Protheans to create more Reapers. Instead, the Reapers indoctrinated the numerous Prothean prisoners they had captured and transformed them into the beings who would eventually be known as the Collectors. Notable Protheans * Janiri * Javik * Ksad Ishan * Lucen * Pashek Vran Source Protheans are derived from Mass Effect. Category:Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Insectoid Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Main Species Protheans Category:Extinct Species